


Merry XXXmas

by BeyoncesThighGap



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, merry christmas you filthy animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyoncesThighGap/pseuds/BeyoncesThighGap
Summary: Weiss rolled her eyes, blushing hotly. “I could top if I wanted to,” she mumbled, crossing her arms over her exposed chest.





	Merry XXXmas

**Author's Note:**

> haha hi. merry christmas to those who celebrate, and happy holidays to those who dont. this was a chrismtas gift for a good friend of mine, and i figured you all deserved to see it since i havent updated in many a moon. my first time writing smut. enjoy. :)

Weiss Schnee had always been highly regarded for her musical prowess, dazzling good looks, and her title as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. People would flock from all over Atlas once they got a whiff of private or public concerts, scrambling over each other and offering any and everything just for the chance to hear the girl breathe. Her soft crooning was compared to the songs of angels, her beauty nothing to scoff at either. Weiss was aloof in a way that drove the people mad, her coy smiles as she curtsied to her audience always met with raucous cheering. Men wanted her, women wanted to be her, and yet.

"Sing for me, Weiss," Ruby cooed softly, a contrast to the rough pumping of her fingers into her partner. She felt Weiss shiver beneath her, slender hands tightening around Ruby’s biceps at the breathy order against her ear. Her speed combined with the calloused texture of her chosen fingers were nearly enough to make Weiss drool with want. "Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours."

She was all Ruby’s.

The slender body beneath her shuddered harshly before stilling, muscles loosening and previously harsh grip becoming kitten weak due to her orgasm. Ruby felt a proud smile bloom against her lips, nuzzling at Weiss’s neck softly, leaving little bites and licks in her wake as she brought Weiss down from her high. “Good girl,” she whispered, smile turning a little wolfish at the sudden clench of Weiss’s walls at the praise. “You did so good, baby, I’m proud of you.”

Weiss blinked a few times, trying to clear the pleasure induced haze from her vision, panting as she grinned up at Ruby. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Humming happily, Weiss let her eyes drift shut. She needed a few seconds of rest, her toes curling as they flexed and unflexed against the bedsheets. Letting out a groan of surprise when the fingers buried inside her began slowly moving once more, blue eyes shot open and stared up at Ruby’s lazy smile in shock.

“Oh, honey, you didn’t think I was done, did you?”

That was all the warning Weiss received before Ruby propped Weiss’s knees up, dropping onto her stomach as she dragged Weiss closer to her mouth. Shuddering harshly as warm air assaulted her sensitive center, Weiss nearly growled at the back of her throat when the fingers inside her continued pumping at a snail’s pace. Ruby began pumping even slower then, drawing out whines from the back of Weiss’s throat.

“I’m sorry, what was that, Weiss? You seem a little… frustrated,” Ruby asks, feigning concern as she halts her movements. Weiss gasps and shoots into a sitting position, chest heaving harshly with her lustful pants. “Do you need me to stop-“

“Don’t you DARE stop, Ruby Rose!” Weiss hisses, glaring harshly at the smug smile her partner is wearing. “If you do, I-“

Flopping onto her back as Ruby quickly dives down, leaving a harsh lick against Weiss’s center as she uses one arm to lead Weiss back into position, Weiss grumbles. She begins to say something snarky before Ruby swipes at her again, raising a sly eyebrow from her position between Weiss’s legs when she instinctively moans.

Weiss pinks cutely then, her blush a combination of lust, exhaustion, and embarrassment. Ruby thinks she’s never looked better, naked and writhing beneath her ministrations. Feeling a sadistic thrill at the embarrassment in Weiss’s eyes, Ruby begins licking faster and pairs this with her pumping digits. Using her right arm to hold Weiss down as she fidgeted, Ruby’s left hand continued pumping harshly into Weiss’s folds, her tongue swirling wet circles around the clit.

The fight drains out of her then, leaving Weiss a limp and moaning mess as she lets Ruby have her way with her. Weiss trusts her partner wholeheartedly, knowing Ruby would never do anything to harm her.

Her body spasms once again, a scream tearing its way past her throat when Ruby replaces her fingers with her tongue and uses her thumb to flick harshly at Weiss’s nub. Feeling aftershocks flood through her body, Weiss whines at the back of her throat and weakly pushes away at Ruby’s head, trying to get the younger girl to give her overstimulated core a break. Heeding Weiss’s request, Ruby rose (ha) from her resting place, tongue sweeping across her lips to catch what was left of her partner’s slick. Dropping her head onto Weiss’s stomach, rubbing her face against the smooth skin there and planting a kiss against Weiss’s scar, Ruby smiled up at Weiss.

“Y’know, someone might come running in here if you keep shouting like that.”

Still recovering, heaving breaths shaking Weiss’s body, she tilts her head back with a breathy laugh. It is marred with countless marks of Ruby’s making, from small love bites to large, painful looking bruises. “That’s what locked doors are for, Ruby. And I make sure to lock ours every time we’re alone together.” Smirking tiredly down at her messy haired partner, whos mouth and chin are still shiny from eating Weiss out, she has never looked better. “You turn into an animal every time we get a few minutes away from everyone else.”

Pouting at Weiss, Ruby sits up to lean against Weiss’s knee. It almost immediately gives out at the weight, and the pair laugh briefly at how obviously exhausted Weiss is. Adjusting her weight, Ruby immediately goes back to pouting before blinking innocently at Weiss. “I just miss you, s’all. Am I not allowed to show my girlfriend how much I love her now?”

Blushing at the words, especially at that one powerful word that can reduce Weiss to a mess of limbs in seconds, she tilts her head away from Ruby’s imploring gaze. “I miss you, too, dolt. But you don’t see me jumping you everytime we’re alone together.”

“That’s because you’re a pillow princess,” Ruby replied easily, squeaking in surprise when Weiss finds enough energy to ‘nudge her softly’ off of the bed with her leg. Laughing at the haughty noise that slipped past Weiss’s lips, Ruby crawled back onto the bed. “Aw, c’mon, Weiss! There’s nothing wrong with that!”

Weiss rolled her eyes, blushing hotly. “I could top if I wanted to,” she mumbled, crossing her arms over her exposed chest.

Ruby barked out a laugh, covering her mouth when Weiss immediately glared at her. “Sorry. Erm, I bet you could, babe! You’d do great!” Wincing when Weiss’s glare only harshened, Ruby shook her head a bit. Weiss wanted to try and top? She could top. “Fine.” 

“Fine?” Weiss voiced in confusion, squeaking in surprise when Ruby crawled over to her. Easily flipping their positions, settling into the sheets with Weiss now hovering over her looking completely shocked, Ruby nodded.

“Fine.” Weiss’s jaw dropped, watching as Ruby put her hands behind her head. “Wreck my walls, Weiss,” Ruby said, an undercurrent of a command in her tone. “You could top if you wanted to, yeah?” Rotating her hips slowly, not even deterred by Weiss’s added weight, Ruby’s eyes flashed briefly. “Then prove it.”

Raising her eyebrows, Weiss flipped her hair over her shoulder as she bent down, coaxing her girlfriend into a slow kiss. Ruby wanted to see Weiss top? Fine. She’d show her.

Palming at Ruby’s chest roughly, the way she knew the younger girl liked it, she continued her slow assault of Ruby’s mouth. Dipping down to place soft kisses against her neck, nibbling at her earlobe and drawing a shiver out of the body beneath her, Weiss smirked wickedly. “Like this?”

Feeling Ruby’s abdomen flex beneath her, Weiss figured she was probably fighting away every instinct to flip Weiss over and end her little tirade as queen. Quickly scooting her body down Ruby’s and aligning their centers, throwing one thigh over Ruby’s to get the angle right, Weiss pushed into her harshly. Drawing out a low groan from Ruby as she repeated the action, slower and with more power behind it, Weiss leaned back on her arms. Watching Ruby wiggle and fidget as she tried to draw more contact out of Weiss, she decided to indulge her.

Slowly grinding into Ruby’s center, the other girl propping her body up to meet her thrust for thrust, Weiss felt her arms shake. Ruby was soaking wet, probably from all of the teasing and torture she’d done to Weiss earlier. The room was quiet except for the squelching sound between their legs and the occasional panting or grunt from either girl. Weiss could feel the influx of slick between Ruby’s legs, signaling that the girl was growing close to her peak even though Weiss hadn’t done much yet. She must be pent up from their whole session, Weiss thought as she winced in sympathy. She stopped, intending on finishing Ruby with fingers, before the taller girl reached over and held Weiss in place roughly.

Gripping the smaller girl’s forearms and dragging her body forward, Ruby began humping and grinding into Weiss roughly. She moaned loudly, startling a bit when Ruby’s force caused them to tip over and have her land on her back. Ruby, on top once more, took control and began a near mouth watering speed, the occasional rose fluttering from her form as she gained speed and power in her thrusts.

So much for Weiss topping, huh?

Ruby came suddenly, stilling over Weiss as her body shook from the force of her orgasm. Clear liquid dripped down the pair’s centers, causing Weiss to shiver along with Ruby at the sensation. The comforting weight on her lower half shifted, and Weiss opened the eyes she didn’t realized she’d closed to be met with the delicious sight of Ruby crawling up her body. Settling over Weiss’s face, the familiar aroma causing her mouth to water immediately and her fingers to flex with want, Ruby smiled. “And so the ice queen herself has been reduced to a throne. How does it feel, princess?”

“Shut up and sit on my face,” Weiss snarked, tugging at Ruby’s thighs impatiently. Cool laughter was the last thing to reach her ears before the sound was muffled by smooth, battle scarred thighs. Sighing happily from her nose as she began licking, hands moving up to grab at Ruby’s ass and tug her closer, Weiss hummed.

She’d happily die between Ruby’s thighs if she let her, grimm be damned. 

Weiss pumped her tongue in and out of Ruby steadily, occasionally twisting the muscle over Ruby’s clit the way she liked and drawing her tongue from the top to the bottom quickly. She made sure to lick every inch of skin, occasionally using her nose to nudge softly at her clit while her tongue was buried so deep inside of Ruby that her jaw ached. 

Ruby began a slow and steady grind, reaching down to bury her fists in Weiss’s long locks and tug her head a bit to adjust her. It made it a little more difficult to breathe, sure, but Weiss was having the time of her life down there. Aiding in the thrusts by adding a little force from her palms where they were resting on Ruby’s butt, occasionally squeezing, to spur her partner to thrust faster, Weiss felt her eyes roll back in her head a bit.

Above her, Ruby was panting and palming her own breasts, thighs quivering where they rested by Weiss’s ears. She’d come quick, and probably powerfully if the amount of clenching on Weiss’s tongue was any indication. Deciding to sit back and let Ruby ride her face until she was blissed out, Weiss redoubled her efforts.

A sudden halt in movement above her signalled that Weiss needed to be ready, Ruby’s walls clenching around her tongue as her mouth was met with an influx of warm liquid. Swallowing it happily, a hum making itself known from the back of her throat, Weiss moved the muscle around inside of Ruby lazily, triggering another, smaller orgasm to follow the first. 

Ruby crawled off of Weiss’s body then, flopping down onto the bed beside her, with her feet where Weiss’s head was. Weiss wiped her mouth off on the back of her wrist, idly dragging it across the bed sheets as she pushed herself up to regard Ruby. Her chest was heaving, body occasionally shaking from the aftershocks of three orgasms. Weiss smiled cheekily then, propping her head up on a hand as she regarded Ruby.

“Still think I can’t top?”

A breathy laugh is her only answer for a bit, Ruby holding up a finger to signal that she needs a moment. Once she’s recovered, Ruby props herself up in a mirror image of Weiss and grins. “You technically power bottomed.”

Hissing out a tert “fuck you” in response causes Ruby to throw her head back with laughter, tugging Weiss closer by her feet. Cuddling into her shin, laughing as she apologizes, Ruby places delicate kisses on Weiss’s ankle to show her sorrow.

“You did great, Weiss, don’t worry. Plus, I always have a much better time pleasuring you than I usually do when I’m on the receiving end of things.” Propping her head up on Weiss’s shin, looking over at where Weiss is tapping a gentle beat into the muscles of her stomach, Ruby smiles once more. “S’nothing against you, of course. You’re amazing. It just… I feel better when I know I’ve taken care of you before taking care of myself.”

Weiss hummed, nodding as she continued the beat against her stomach. “I know, I was just teasing. I love that about you, and I’ll always respect whatever you decide in bed. Although,” she drawls, sitting up to look down at Ruby. “I think you should let me try to top from time to time. Wouldn’t want to become complacent all the way down here.”

Ruby snorted at Weiss’s horrible attempt at a joke, motioning for the girl to join her at the top of the bed. “C’mon, Ms. Top, let’s go to sleep.”


End file.
